Los matematletas
by Blicia
Summary: Los matematletas: el club de matemática abandonado por la escuela, y que luego de la ausencia del profesor Rijs -aquel que los acogió en el salón 118-, tendrán que acostumbrarse a estar solos. Como siempre lo estuvieron.


**Disclaimer:** TD no me pertenece. No soy capaz de crear algo tan hermoso *O*

Y sin embargo soy capaz de crear éste tipo de cosas ehm... No tan hermosas que oso llamar "One Shot".

Así que, gracias por leer.

**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. TD no sucedió.

**Advertencia:** Ligeros toques de Noco, pero muy ligeros... Ligerísimos, diría yo.

**Nota renegona del fic: **No quería especificar el maldito pov, pero ya que... Punto de vista de Cody ^^

* * *

**LOS MATEMATLETAS**

"Muy bien, matematletas, hora de divertirnos…"

El profesor Rijs era un viejo matemático encargado de hacer menos ignorantes al resto de la escuela. En el salón 118, su misión con nosotros era distinta. Se sentaba sobre una mesa y compartíamos lo que quedaba de la tarde. Su voz nasal resonaba en nuestras cabezas a eso de las tres con su típico saludo. Y nos íbamos a almorzar. A unas cuatro cuadras de la escuela, el Seven Cheese nos abría sus puertas y nos convidaba de sus potajes, sus tortas y sus guisos con parmesano y una Coca Cola o una Sprite Light.

Llevábamos mucho tiempo en el negocio. Como desde quinto grado, año en el que yo entré a la escuela y me senté en una banca alejada del resto, por una semana. Creo que a la segunda, notaron mi presencia los que hoy son mis amigos y me dijeron que podía venir con ellos a comer. Durante el refrigerio noté que ellos eran casi como yo. Leche sin lactosa. Pan integral con una rebanada de queso de bajas calorías. Fruta con yogurt y salvado de trigo, que ayuda a combatir el estreñimiento. En los maletines llevaban estampillas, llaveros y calcomanías de superhéroes de Marvel. "Súper", pensé. Me hicieron preguntas. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Y yo respondí, tímido. "¿Cuántos años tienes?" Les dije de mis diez años y ellos asintieron. Creo que después del interrogatorio habían logrado sacarme toda la información que llevaba en el cerebro. Se miraron entre ellos misteriosamente como si quisieran tener la aprobación de los otros para decirme "bienvenido al grupo". El grupo de los matematletas. Rijs ya era viejo en ese entonces. Y cuando me lo presentaron me cayó bien en el primer instante. En realidad, todos me simpatizaban. Un niño de pelo negro ondulado y de tez amarilla que se llamaba Peter. Un niño aún más tímido y pálido que yo, Ezekiel. El más alto del grupo era un pelirrojo llamado Harold. Y el más pequeño respondía al nombre de Walter. El menos tímido se llamaba Trent. Pero fue un chico de tez morena el que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Noah.

Los ocho (junto al profesor Rijs) éramos inseparables.

Al menos hasta unos tres años más tarde. Trent poco a poco era menos frecuente en nuestras reuniones. Había traicionado nuestros principios cuando nos enteramos que era la nueva estrella del campeonato de fútbol. Aquél día, cuando anotó el gol de la victoria contra el equipo de Copperwood, faltó al campeonato de ciencia. Creo que nunca vi a Harold tan enojado. Pero era oficial, Trent ya no estaba en el equipo. Al menos en el nuestro no. Pertenecía al grupo popular y sacaba las mejores calificaciones de su entorno. Entonces hablábamos poco, aunque él nunca nos guardó rencor y nosotros fuimos incapaces de odiarlo luego. "De todos modos, no era tan bueno…" El chico siguió siendo uno de mis mejores amigos y de vez en cuando me daba clases de coqueteo, flirteo y galantería a escondidas de los demás. Una vez Harold se enteró de esto y se puso histérico. Luego me pidió asistir conmigo a escuchar las sabias palabras del sensei Trent. Entonces teníamos trece años.

Cierta vez, en una discusión de la cual no deseo acordarme mucho (y que tenía que ver con la metafísica de Aristóteles, nada más), Walter decidió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y más inteligentes compañeros con los cuales juntarse y nos abandonó.

Pero hasta entonces el grupo se mantenía intacto. A veces, en los seminarios y talleres, se nos unían unos seis o siete chicos más, pero al fin y al cabo, en los campeonatos sólo éramos nosotros cinco. Y claro, Rijs.

Al año siguiente las cosas cambiaron en nuestro grupo de nuevo. Peter se cambiaba a una escuela en los Estados Unidos y nos dejaba un equipo incompleto. Un equipo que nunca supimos llenar. Ni con Johann Blane, un ricachón que se hacía el intelectual pero no era nada más que un pedante. Aunque ese año tuvo que jugar con nosotros en el campeonato. Perdimos.

Fue un duro golpe perder nuestro trofeo, al que ya le teníamos asignado un lugar vacío y bien visible del salón 118. Iba a ser el sexto premio que ganábamos. Pero al llegar y mirarnos las caras de tristeza, nos prometimos conseguir el siguiente premio a como diera lugar. El profesor Rijs nos invitó una pizza dietética y brindamos con agua mineral por nuestro siguiente triunfo. Aquel momento es uno de los que puedo recordar con los ojos cerrados y el corazón saliéndose de mi pecho por la emoción que me genera.

Sin embargo, aquella promesa con nosotros mismos y con el profesor Rijs, se fue por el váter una noche de jueves en la que estábamos pegados a los videojuegos en casa de Harold. Su mamá nos estaba preparando galletitas de soya y leche en la cocina, mientras miraba el noticiero. La pobre señora pegó un alarido que la hizo derramar la masa de las galletas. Cuando fuimos a ayudarla, quedamos en shock. Richard Rijs estaba muerto. Lo atropellaron cerca del Seven Cheese y había llegado al hospital hecho un cadáver. El chofer se dio a la fuga. Ezekiel y Harold rompieron en llanto. Yo seguía en shock. Y Noah me arrastró para limpiar la masa. Él era el más sereno de todos, pero yo no aguanté las ganas de llorar y lo abracé. El me estrujó dándome palabras de consuelo. Su voz sonaba triste y era más pausada de lo normal. Teníamos quince años.

Después del entierro llegamos a la escuela vestidos de luto, apenas atendiendo las clases. El grupo gótico nos miraba de reojo, pensando en que quizá queríamos copiar su atuendo. Luego de clases nos reunimos en el salón 118. Nuestro salón.

"Muy bien, matematletas, hora de divertirnos…" Creo que todos en el fondo de nuestros corazones escuchamos ese saludo que no se repetiría nunca más. Por más que miráramos a la puerta aguardando, él no vendría.

"Así que… Podemos ir a almorzar…", dijo Noah, rompiendo el silencio. "Muy bien, yo invitaré ésta vez… Tengo el dinero de la reparación de la computadora del manganzón de Stewart. Es un inepto, con decirles que sólo eran los estúpidos drivers pero me creyó el cuento chino del formateo y me pagó el triple…" Los demás lo miraron, casi asombrándose de sus esfuerzos por hacer que nos sintiéramos mejor. Quizá nadie lo sabía, sólo yo. Por algo somos mejores amigos y yo lo he conocido de tales maneras en las que nadie (espero) pueda conocerlo tan bien. Una de esas maneras es que, detrás de su mirada inexpresiva, tiene un gran corazón.

Lo seguimos hasta un restaurante de comida china al que él me llevó una vez. Pero nunca con el grupo. Dimos buena cuenta de la invitación, aunque sabíamos que nos iba a producir uno que otro problema en el baño luego (sobre todo al pobre Zeke, que es multilingüe pero ese día le faltó lengua para avisarnos de que tenía que ir al baño y fue corriendo más rápido que un rayo).

Durante un par de días, nos encerramos en el salón 118. Rijs lo había pedido al director unos seis años atrás, para el club de matemática. Estaba en un callejón de la escuela en el último piso, por lo que no había bulla y nadie que nos molestara. Pronto lo hicimos nuestro hogar. Ahí estudiábamos, más que nada, y resolvíamos las tareas haciendo carrera por ver quién terminaba primero. Pero sin el profesor Rijs las cosas tenían un mal sabor. Estábamos desmotivados.

Al tercer día, en el que aún guardábamos luto, tocaron la puerta de nuestro salón con ímpetu. Preguntamos quien era. "Tu mamá, hombre, tu mamá". Me asusté. "Es la voz del de educación física", sentenció Harold. Le abrimos.

Efectivamente, el profesor de educación física estaba parado ahí con sus shorts blancos y su silbato colgando del cuello. Había terminado su sesión. En su polo del número 10 se encontraba su apellido. "McLean".

"¿Ustedes que rayos hacen acá?"

La pregunta nos tomó desprevenidos.

"Es… nuestro salón…", dije, algo inseguro. "El club de matemática", terminó Noah.

"¡Club de matemática!", se burló. "¿Cómo es que nunca los veo en gimnasia?"

"Cre… Créditos… Extra", afirmó Harold.

McLean se burló nuevamente. Luego refunfuñó. "Le dije al director que no me pusiera más de esas cursilerías de los créditos. ¡No para educación física! Estupideces. Los quiero ver en la próxima clase el lunes."

Algo era seguro. No pensábamos ir. Sin embargo, a pesar de ésta clase de rebeldía, nuestra ineptitud para tratar con especímenes del tipo de McLean hizo que lo siguiéramos mirando con la boca abierta y luciendo más idiotas de lo normal. Esto lo irritaba.

Súbitamente, una sombra apareció detrás de McLean, penetrando en el salón 118 cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Se trataba de una de las porristas del grupo más popular de la escuela. Corriendo, con su micro short, con su top rojo y negro que eran los colores de la escuela y su cabello atado hacia atrás.

"Entrenador, lo estaba buscando…", dijo Heather en su tono más sensual. O al menos eso fue lo que me pareció. Apuesto a que a Harold y a Zeke también. Aunque Noah pareció no inmutarse. Nos dio una mirada de asco pero luego pasó a ignorarnos mientras le susurraba quien-sabe-qué cosas al entrenador.

"Ya voy, linda… Y ustedes, holgazanes, recuerden, el lunes en el gimnasio… ¡O estarán muertos!"

Cómo lamentamos no haber tenido una cámara en el piso para que grabara de por vida ese bien formado par de piernas, y su busto que no dejaba de ser sorprendente. Al menos para nosotros.

"Linda, ¿no?", apunté. Pensé entonces que ese tipo de chicas eran las que el sensei Trent seguro estaba acostumbrado a conquistar. Sus clases me podrían adiestrar a mí para hablarle a alguna del club de costura. Pero a Heather no. "¿Linda? Sí, claro" respondió Noah. Y luego nadie dijo nada, aunque asintieron. Pero todos sabíamos la respuesta. "Linda no, puta".

Aquel lunes no fuimos a gimnasia. Sabíamos que aunque el director ordenara quitarnos nuestros créditos extra, éramos demasiado perezosos. Nos sobraba con el ajedrez dominical, en el cual también fuimos campeones un par de veces. Pero el mismísimo lunes en nuestro salón 118, McLean se apareció. Heather iba detrás de él, lo que nos arrancó unas risillas nerviosas. Habían conseguido una cámara.

"Malditos holgazanes… Tienen suerte de estar protegidos por la estúpida ley del menor… Pero escuchen, ésta vez, no me miren con esa cara de retrasados mentales. Vengo a traerles… Una nueva integrante para su club".

Nosotros mirábamos estupefactos.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó, casi suplicando, Heather a McLean.

"Dijiste que te podía hacer lo que quisiera si ganaba la apuesta" respondió con tono socarrón.

"Pero… ¡Ash! ¡Eres…! ¡Eres un…!"

"Shh, shh, shh, linda, no querrás que los matematletas te vean enfadada…"

No supimos qué era lo que habían apostado esos dos. Pero vaya que nos convino. Harold pensó que Chris había sido estúpido al pedirle que se uniera a nosotros y dijo que él hubiera pedido algo distinto. Sonrojado Ezekiel, dijo algo en latín que ni Harold ni yo pudimos entender. Pero Noah me contó al día siguiente. Y me sonrojé yo.

"Bien, muchachos, Heather es tooda suya… ¡Disfrútenla!"

Por espacio de un minuto, Heather nos observó. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, pero tratamos de cerrar nuestras bocas. Ella se sentó, resignada.

"¡Y bueno! ¿Qué hacen aquí para divertirse?", suspiró.

Se me vinieron a la mente los mini torneos de damas chinas, ajedrez, cubos de Rubik y Go, aquél interesante juego que era uno de los favoritos de John Nash, el creador de la teoría de los juegos en economía, y en el que Rijs era todo un maestro.

Como no respondimos, ella nos miró aún más enfadada.

"Estúpidos nerds…"

"¿Qué haces tú para divertirte?", preguntó Noah, como siempre, con su tono sarcástico y demostrando que tenía más carácter y más pantalones que todos en el grupo.

"Hoy podría estar divirtiéndome con McLean, por ejemplo… Lástima. Él se lo pierde."

Heather buscó la llave del salón 118 y se marchó. Nosotros nos tomamos la tarde libre (ya habíamos acabado la tarea de biología) para deleitarnos con la cámara que si bien no logró captar sus piernas en su mejor ángulo, nos ofrecía una vista deliciosa de sus pechos.

Concentrados estábamos en tal faena, que casi se nos sale el corazón cuando percatamos de la sombra de la porrista detrás de nosotros.

"Estamos muertos", pensamos. Por la ansiedad cogí la mano de mi amigo y él la estrechó. Estaba algo molesto.

Heather pareció reírse. Murmurar por lo bajo y luego mirarnos desafiante. Nosotros no éramos nada. Ella, una reina asesina, y nosotros a sus pies.

"¿Han tenido novia alguna vez?"

Negamos en silencio, todos, menos Harold, que empezó a hablar de Lolita Vargas y sus amoríos durante sus vacaciones antes del sexto grado de primaria en Costa Rica.

Lo cierto es que la fama de perra que Heather traía consigo, como tatuado en la frente, nadie lo podía refutar. Nadie. Ni sus contertulios en la mesa popular. Y mucho menos nosotros, los matematletas.

Desde ese incidente de la cámara, Heather empezó a pasar por el salón 118 por lo menos una vez a la semana y se dejaba toquetear un rato (Ezekiel siempre insistió) hasta que, según ella, se le hacía tarde y partía, dejándonos fantaseando como tarados.

Poco a poco, nuestro complejo con las damas iba desapareciendo y nuestras calificaciones bajando.

En el concurso de ese año, no asistimos. Dejamos que se llevaran nuestro premio, o el premio de Rijs, por otro año. Y apenas nos sentimos mal.

Harold nos llamó para avisarnos contento de que Leshawna había aceptado su invitación para el baile de fin de mes, al cual, seguro, nosotros iríamos aunque sin pareja, para ver si la cámara podía captar algo desde lo oscuro de una esquina…

Pero después de dejar ir el premio, supe que el club de matemática no sería jamás el mismo. Me acurruqué en el pecho de Noah, sintiendo su mano en mi espalda y entonces empecé a recordar...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, en serio. Agradecería mil veces más un review. Una crítica constructiva y todas esas cosas que forman parte del arte que es dejar un review. **

**(Otra colaboración a los fics NO DXC *O*)**

**Si usted es fan de DXC, ignorar eso último y proseguir con el review, por favor.**

**Gracias ^^**

**Blicia te saluda.**


End file.
